Story of a Wedding
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: The story of how Lucy and Ricky ran off to get married.


It had been just shy of two months since Ricky had asked Lucy to marry him, against the backdrop of pre-summer night in Central Park. They had no idea at the time of the challenges they would face upon announcing their engagement, Lucy reflected as she hurriedly packed a bag and removed a carefully wrapped gown from her closet. She paused, taking a sip of water from a glass on her nightstand. The August heat in New York was slowing her progress.

From the front room came the sound of the door slamming. As she heard footsteps coming toward her door, Lucy braced herself. The knock that followed was firm and angry. "Lucille, can I come in?"

Lucy sighed and made no attempt to hide her packing. "Yes."

Marian threw open the door and marched inside the room. "You might've TOLD me!"

"Marian, try to understand. I can't have word of this getting back to Jamestown. Not yet." Lucy looked at Marian with pleading eyes. "It isn't that I don't want you to know."

"Do you have any idea what your mother has done? She called me at work! She told me that she's gotten in touch with Tom Henderson. She told me that she's coming here to put a stop to this relationship with Ricky! Well, she called him Micky…." Marian was frantic.

Lucy grabbed her friend's arms with calm, firm resolve. "I know, Marian. She already called me, this morning, and told me the same thing. Why do you think we're leaving right away?"

Marian shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "And then what, Lucille? What happens after you run off and get married? What do I tell your mother when she gets here?"

"Ricky rented an apartment for us this morning. We're spending the weekend away from here and then we'll come back and live and he'll work at the club, like always." Lucy turned her attention back to her suitcase. "And when my mother gets here, all you have to do is tell her that when you got home I was gone. You don't know anything."

"Which is true!" Marian shrugged. "Where are you going for the weekend?"

Lucy smirked. "I'm not going to tell you! Then you won't be lying."

The girls' attention turned to the front room as a knock came at the door. Lucy snapped her suitcase closed. "It can't be my mother! She said she'd be here tonight!"

Marian started for the door. "You stay in there and be quiet! I'll tell her you're gone!"

Lucy stood silently in her room, frozen and clinging to the post of her bed. She exhaled with relief when Marian poked her head in the room. "It's alright, It's Ricky…"

Lucy ran past Marian and down the hall. Ricky stood in the front room and smiled when he saw her. He stretched his arms out to receive her in an embrace when she reached him.

Lucy looked at Ricky curiously. "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at the train station…"

Ricky smiled. "I rented a car. It's downstairs. Are you ready?" Lucy's eyes sparkled at him and her heart fluttered at the sight a raven dark curl resting on his forehead, his tone tan arms still around her waist. "Yes, let's go."

Lucy turned to see Marian behind her, suitcase in hand. "Here…"

The girls hugged. "I'll call when we get back and come for the rest of my things…"

"Go on. And don't worry about your mother. Once you're married, she'll come around."

Lucy nodded skeptically. Marian looked past her at Ricky. "Congratulations."

Ricky smiled and picked up Lucy's suitcase. "Thank you."

The couple left the building with little fanfare, trying not to stand out. Once outside, Ricky clasped Lucy's hand and led her to the pale green convertible parked on the street. He set Lucy's bag in the backseat, next to his own.

Ricky walked Lucy around to the passenger side of the car, but as she reached for the door handle, he swept her up in his arms. Lucy giggled as he lowered her into the car.

She smiled as Ricky ran to the other side of the car and jumped in. Once in the car, he turned to her, serious. "Lucy, I dun't want you to feel pressured to this. Are you sure you're ok…?"

Lucy clasped Ricky's hand. "Ricky, are you doing this with all your heart? Do you want me to be your wife?" Ricky smiled warmly. "With all my heart." She inched closer to him on the car's leather bench seat. "So am I. You didn't pressure me. You're right. This is the only way. I love my mother, but I'm not leaving you for her or for Tom Henderson or for anyone." Ricky's smile widened, and he started the car. "Well, let's go get married!"

As they drove toward the George Washington Bridge, Ricky flipped on the radio and raised his arm to the back of the seat, motioning for Lucy to sit closer to him. She slid over and leaned against him, her head nestled in his shoulder as his hand grazed her bare arm lovingly. As they moved further from the city, they felt as though their troubles faded behind them.

Once over the bridge, the roadway became more and more rural. Lucy smiled up at the passing green trees, sunlight filtering through their branches. The radio music fizzled out as the New York station struggled to reach them, and it wasn't long before a Connecticut station filled their car with soft music once again.

Eventually, they came to a sprawling inn with a lush green golf course. Lucy looked around as they drove through the grounds, occupied by gleaming fancy cars and young men and women golfing and dining.

Ricky parked the car and held Lucy's hand as she slid out of the seat behind him. As he lifted their suitcases from the back seat, he thought out loud. "I hope we're not too late for the Justice of the Peace. We're earlier than the train…"

Lucy nodded in agreement and followed him to the inn's lobby. She marveled as they entered at the smooth hardwood floors, ornate staircase and large potted flowers and topiaries. Two men sat at a far end, playing chess with shiny pieces on a wood tabletop painted like a gameboard. At the other end, a group of people sat at a small bar adorned with velvet topped stools. It was all very beautiful.

In front of them was a sprawling wood counter with a marble top. Several well-groomed women were working behind it. One of them looked up and smiled as Ricky approached. He set down the bags and ran a hand through his hair.

"Welcome to the Byram River Beagle Club. How may I help you?" The woman peered behind him at Lucy, who had found a mirror and was fixing her hair after their windblown trip in the convertible.

"Hello. My name is Ricky Ricardo, I called yesterday…"

As Ricky was speaking, a man in a suit emerged from a small office in back of the desk. He extended his hand. "Mr. Ricardo, I spoke with you yesterday. My name is Theodore Fuller, I'm the general manager. It is a great pleasure to have you here. I caught your show last month when I was in the city with my wife!"

Ricky smiled graciously and shook Mr. Fuller's hand. "I'm happy to know you, sir. I hope you enjoyed the show…"

Mr. Fuller walked around the desk to join Ricky in the center of the lobby. "Oh, my, yes. Perhaps we could persuade you to perform here?"

Ricky smiled again. "Well, yes, sir, I'd be happy to perform sometime."

Mr. Fuller nodded. "Yes, but I understand it's a different matter which brings you here today?"

Lucy walked up beside Ricky and he held her hand gently. "Yes, Mr. Fuller. You see, my fiancé and I would like to get married…"

Mr. Fuller smiled and motioned them to the office. As he passed the desk, he rang the bell loudly. A young man in uniform walked quickly in their direction. Mr. Fuller pointed to the bags Ricky had set down and glanced at Lucy. "Miss, which bag is yours, may I ask?" Lucy pointed to the pale blue bag with silver snaps. "Of course. Please bring the young lady's bag to the bridal room and the other to the honeymoon suite." The young man nodded, picked up both bags and hurried off.

Mr. Fuller continued to the office with Ricky and Lucy following close behind. Lucy glanced at Ricky, who looked strong and confident. She could sense that his recognized name and the promise of his popular performance had solidified their reservation in this grand place.

When they entered the office, Mr. Fuller motioned for them to have a seat and he closed the door behind them. Lucy watched the man sit at his desk, the window behind him overlooking a section of golf course under a late afternoon sky.

"Mr. Ricardo, the Justice of the Peace arrived this morning and he's prepared to conduct your ceremony. I'm pleased that you're early!"

Ricky and Lucy looked at each other and exchanged smiles. "Yes, well, our plans changed and I was able to rent a car."

"Very good. So we have you for the weekend, checking out Monday morning, then?" Mr. Fuller gathered a form and an ink pen from his desk.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Fuller picked up the phone on his desk and waited a moment before speaking. "Nora, would you come in my office, please? Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at Lucy. "Miss, my assistant will bring you to our bridal room. There are refreshments there if you're hungry or thirsty and you can freshen up." Lucy smiled broadly, knowing that she had not wanted to get married in her travelling clothes. "Thank you."

Moments later, Nora entered the office. "Yes, Mr. Fuller?"

Mr. Fuller stood and handed her a key. "Nora, please escort this young lady to our bridal room and see that she has everything she needs. When she's ready, the judge will be in the library in about an hour for their ceremony."

"Yes, sir." Nora smiled at Lucy. "This way, Miss."

Lucy rose from her chair slowly and Ricky looked at her warmly. She leaned forward, touched his arm softly and kissed him, knowing that the next time she saw him, he would become her husband. He touched her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you." Lucy smiled. "I love you, too."

Lucy followed Nora out of the room and the door closed gently behind her. Ricky looked back at Mr. Fuller, who placed the form and the pen in front of him. "Mr. Ricardo, if you'll sign here, please."

Ricky signed his full name, Enrique Alberto Ricardo.

Mr. Fuller took the form back from him. "The honeymoon suite has been arranged according to your specifications and the charge for the marriage license will be on your bill when you check out. I'll have the bellboy take you there so you can freshen up."

"Thank you, Mr. Fuller." Ricky rose and extended his hand.

Mr. Fuller stood and shook hands with Ricky. "My pleasure. Follow me."

Ricky followed Mr. Fuller out of the office, and he again rang the bell on the front desk.

The boy appeared quickly again. "Please take Mr. Ricardo to the honeymoon suite." He turned to Ricky. "The library is right down the hall from your suite, so when you're ready, the judge will be there in an hour."

Ricky smiled and felt his stomach flutter with excitement. "Thank you, Mr. Fuller, sir." Mr. Fuller smiled and called after him as he followed the boy. "Anything you need, let me know."

PART 2

"I'll be in the office in the hall if you need anything. But I'll be back in an hour to escort you downstairs." Nora showed Lucy into the bridal room and then left her alone.

Early evening sunshine was streaming in through the windows, overlooking more lush greens. The small dressing room was papered with eggshell white. A small table in one corner held a pitcher of ice water and glasses, and a small plate of petite cakes with soft pink icing. There was a vanity with a tabletop mirror, a long floor-length mirror, an overstuffed pink armchair and a small pink stool in front of the vanity. Her suitcase sat on the floor near the vanity.

As she approached it, she saw an envelope propped against the tabletop mirror. It was fastened with a red satin ribbon. She picked it up gingerly and opened it. Inside was a small card, written in Ricky's hand. She marveled at how he had gotten it here! But she read it as her heart thumped.

_My beautiful redhead,_

_There is nothing to say except I love you. Today I promise it will be forever._

_Yours always,_

_Your Latin Loverboy_

Lucy laughed softly. She lifted her suitcase onto the stool and snapped it open. She lifted the wrapped gown and hung it from the top of the full length mirror, then folded the card neatly and placed in inside her suitcase, making a mental note that she should ask Ricky how he had done it.

Turning her attention back to the gown, she sought the opening in the plastic wrapping and lowered it to the floor. She smiled when she saw the crisp white taffeta with silken embroidery around the bodice.

PART 3

The library was a large, warm room, decorated in rich oaks and ornate furniture. Two large French doors opened out into a garden of fragrant flowers, some of which had been cut and placed in large vases inside the library. The sun was beginning to set, filling the sky with hues of purple and pink. An older man in a dark suit sat in a leather armchair, reading a book, when Ricky entered.

The man looked up at Ricky and smiled warmly. "You must be Ricky Ricardo." He extended his hand. Ricky shook the Justice's hand. "Yes, sir. Thank you for doin' this for us."

The Justice chuckled. "Oh, son, I've officiated more weddings here over more years than I care to count." Ricky took a deep breath and caught himself in a mirror hanging on a far wall. His dark hair combed back, he looked dashing in a black suit and a royal blue tie.

"Do you have rings?" The Justice's question shook Ricky back to attention.

Ricky fumbled into one of his pockets and withdrew a small box. "Yes, sir, we bought these together." He opened the box to reveal two simple, shiny gold bands.

"Fine! All you have to do is repeat after me." The Justice smiled again, sensing that Ricky's nerves were starting to emerge.

The men looked toward the door when they heard a knock. Nora opened the door slightly and entered. "Are you gentleman ready to get started?"

The Justice placed a hand on Ricky's shoulder. "Well?" Ricky nodded, suddenly feeling very calm and certain. "Yes." He looked at Nora. "Yes, I'm ready."

Nora left the room for a moment, and when she entered again, she opened the double doors wide, standing aside so Lucy could make her entrance.

Ricky swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw her. He hadn't prepared himself to see her as a bride. She was a vision in a full length white gown, adorned with silk floral embroidery that cascaded around her waist and swirled up around her shoulders to the edge of short sleeves capped with delicate silk trim. Her red hair was set in smooth curls that stopped at her shoulders, a white silk ribbon clipping the large curls back and away from her face. Her blue eyes were deep in contrast to the white dress and her porcelain skin.

Lucy walked toward Ricky, smiling and trying to quiet her pounding heart as she admired how handsome he was. Nora quietly took a seat in a cushioned chair as the Justice stood before them and opened a large book. The couple faced each other and joined hands.

"You look beautiful." Ricky mouthed to Lucy and she smiled and blushed. "You look very handsome." She mouthed back to him as the Justice began to speak.

"Enrique and Lucille, do you come here today freely and without reservation, to enter into the bond of marriage?"

The couple said "yes" in unison.

"Enrique, do you take Lucille to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?"

Ricky looked deeply into Lucy's eyes. "Yes, I do."

"And Lucille, do you take Enrique to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?"

Lucy returned Ricky's gaze and squeezed his hands. "Yes, I do."

The Justice reached for the box of rings Ricky had presented to him.

"Enrique, take the ring for Lucille and place it on the third finger of her left hand. Repeat after me: Accept this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Ricky slipped the band on Lucy's finger slowly. "Accept this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Lucille, take the ring for Enrique and place it on the third finger of his left hand. Repeat after me: Accept this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucy placed the ring on Ricky's finger and smiled. "Accept this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed."

The two smiled at each other, anticipating what was to come. Ricky placed his hands on Lucy's waist, wanting to pull her into his embrace, but holding back.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you man and wife. Enrique, you may kiss your bride."

Ricky pulled Lucy close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His soft, warm lips kissed her gently and then grew more urgent and passionate.

Nora clapped her hands quietly from her seat while the Justice pulled a document from his book.

When their kiss broke, Lucy stayed in Ricky's embrace.

"Congratulations to both of you. Now if you'll each sign the license, we'll make it official and get you a copy of it before you leave." The Justice presented them with a very ornate, heavy pen. Ricky signed first, leaving one arm around his wife. Lucy signed next and set the pen down.

When the Justice had gathered all his papers, he shook Ricky's hand and nodded at Lucy. "I wish you luck and happiness. I'm sorry to run, but my own wife is waiting." The couple laughed and thanked him as he exited.

Nora stood and approached them. "There's a special dinner for the two of you in the garden, compliments of the manager."

Ricky held Lucy close to him and they thanked her.

Nora started out of the library. "I've arranged for your things to be brought to the suite, Mrs. Ricardo."

Lucy's eyes were wide at hearing the name for the first time. "Thank you so much."

When Nora had gone and the couple found themselves alone, they looked at each other. Ricky smiled. "You're beautiful, Mrs. Ricardo." Lucy laughed. "How did you get that note in my room, Mr. Ricardo?"

Ricky's eyes flashed with mischief. "Oh, a quick pass to the bellboy when you weren't lookin'…"

Holding her tight, he kissed her again before leading her out to the garden.

PART 4

The sun was rising over the green grass of the golf courses, glistening with dew. It was early on a Monday morning and the inn was quiet. Lucy sipped a glass of orange juice at the small bar in the lobby. She set the glass down and ran her hands over the deep blue cotton summer dress she wore, her hair tied up in a matching ribbon.

She watched Ricky shake hands with Mr. Fuller and accept an envelope from him. The men departed from each other and Ricky walked to Lucy's side. "Here, honey, hang on to this. It's a copy of the marriage license."

Lucy slipped the envelope into her purse. "Well. Back to New York, I suppose."

Ricky stuck his hands in the pockets of his casual slacks. "Yeah. I guess we were in our own world here."

Lucy linked her arm into Ricky's. "Let's go! We have a life to start, right?"

Ricky smiled and kissed his wife. "Yes, we do, darlin'."

PART 5

Lucy stood in the front room of the apartment Ricky had rented. It was a small, cozy apartment in a reconverted brownstone in Manhattan. She lifted a cloth from the small couch that sat in the center of the room. The sparse furniture had been brought from Ricky's old apartment by some of the boys in the orchestra.

Lucy smiled when Ricky emerged from the bedroom that was down a short hallway. "Well, my clothes are in the closet. I have to run to rehearsal." He put his arms around Lucy. "I hate leavin' you when we just got here."

Lucy shook her head. "Don't worry, go on. I'm going to the market, we need food! And I have to stop at Marian's for the rest of my things."

Ricky nodded and he became very serious. "What do you think happened with your mother?"

Lucy frowned. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out!"

Ricky kissed her softly. "Be careful. I'll be home around 5. I love you."

"I love you, too."

PART 6

Lucy climbed the steps to her old apartment with Marian. She was suddenly nervous. She knocked timidly when she reached the door.

Marian opened the door, smiling. "Well, hello!"

Lucy smiled. "Can I come in?"

Marian stood to the side to allow Lucy in. "How's married life?"

Lucy laughed, stretching out her left hand and looking at her ring. "Wonderful!" She lowered her hand. "Marian, what happened after I left?"

Marian sat on the corner of the coffee table. "That's all, sister! Don't tell me you thought about that all weekend!"

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all. We had a glorious weekend. It only started coming back to me on the drive home…."

"Well, I'll tell you…" Lucy silently sat in a chair next to Marian as she spoke. "She was at the door not one hour after you left! I told her that you were gone when I got home, that I had no idea where you had gone. She didn't believe me. She went to your room, she saw that your clothes were gone and she hit the roof!" Lucy put a hand over her mouth as Marian continued. "She demanded that I tell her where you were. She said that Tom Henderson was on his way over to ask you to marry him, of all things!"

Lucy gasped. "What?!"

Marian tossed her blond head back, laughing. "Yes! She was out of her mind. She said that Tom has suddenly realized how much he loves you and he wants to win you back before you did something crazy with 'Micky'."

"She didn't! Did she leave or she still in the city?"

Marian stood up when she heard a knock. "I don't know, she flounced out of here and hasn't been back. This must be Carolyn."

Lucy turned to look as Marian opened the door, expecting to see their friend, Carolyn. Instead, she locked eyes with a tall blond man with green eyes. Lucy froze, but he pushed past Marian.

Lucy stood up and moved away from him as he approached her. "Lucille! I caught you before it's too late!" He flashed a smile and reached out for her.

"No, Tom, don't touch me. It is too late, I married Ricky three days ago."

Tom blinked. "What?"

Lucy showed him her left hand. "See? And what is this? We didn't love each other a bit. My mother calls you and says she doesn't like my boyfriend and you come back?"

Tom crossed his arms over his chest. "She made me think, is all. Maybe I was too quick in letting things break off."

Lucy looked at Marian, who was still holding the door knob, open mouthed.

"Well, this is it. My mother is going to have to accept that I've married the man I love. You, too, apparently!"

Tom looked at the floor.

"Marian, do you have any spare bags I can borrow? To take the rest of my things home?"

Marian nodded and went to another room.

"Tom, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. My husband will be home soon."

Tom looked at Lucy intently. "Shall I tell your mother where she can find you and your husband?"

Lucy shot a look back at him. "Goodbye, Tom." She walked past him and down the hall to her old bedroom.

PART 7

Ricky walked into the apartment and it seemed very quiet. "Lucy, honey, I'm home!" When he didn't receive a response, he peeked in the kitchen. Not finding her there, he checked the bedroom to find it empty.

Knowing that she was supposed to be going to her old apartment to get her things, he picked up the phone to call Marian. Perhaps she needed help.

"Marian? Hi, it's Ricky. Is Lucy still with you? She isn't here, I thought she might need my help."

"I'll say!" Marian exclaimed from the phone line.

Ricky looked at the phone receiver. "Huh?"

"Your help would be great, come on over!"

Ricky was still puzzled. "Ok, I'll be right there." He chuckled to himself as he headed back out the door.

PART 8

"Lucille, there's still time for you to get out of this mess. Three days, my goodness. You made a mistake."

Lucy rushed to gather as many of her things as she could so she could get out of Marian's apartment. But what if Tom followed her out? He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Tom, I haven't made any mistake. Please leave."

Marian tried to intervene. "Come on, Tom, leave her alone. Get out of here!"

Tom ignored her completely. "Lucille, you can't pretend you don't remember the times we had together. Bombing around in my car. Kisses at the movies." Lucy's stomach turned, but before she could say another word, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "That's it, maybe if I kiss you, you'll remember that I'm the real man in your life…"

Lucy tried fighting him off, but he was strong. "Tom, stop it, let me go!"

Tom's other hand reached around the back of Lucy's neck in an attempt to pull her close enough for a kiss. As she struggled to free herself, he was suddenly jerked backwards, releasing her from his grip and causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees.

Still stunned, she watched Tom get slammed against the wall. "Ricky?!"

"Si te cojo cerca de mi esposa otra vez te mato!" Ricky had Tom pinned, both fists clenched to his shirt, his brown eyes were dark and the muscles in his forearms flexed. "Dun't you EVER touch her again!"

Tom's face went white. "I..I…"

Ricky pulled Tom toward him and looked straight into his eyes. "No vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mi mujer! Now get out of here and dun't come back!" Ricky threw Tom against the wall in the hallway, where he fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and ran quickly from the apartment.

Marian closed the door behind him and laughed. "Well, that's the last of Tom Henderson!"

Ricky turned his attention to Lucy, who was still on her knees on the floor. He knelt down in front of her and his eyes were full of concern. "Are you alright?" Lucy smiled nervously. "The last time you showed up unexpectedly, I ended up on the floor that time, too." Ricky smiled, recalling how they had bumped into each other the first time they met at the Tropicana Club.

"Did he hurt you?" Ricky touched her neck.

Lucy calmed at his touch and whispered, "No."

Marian walked up behind Ricky as he gently raised her to her feet and took her into his arms. He ran a hand into her red curls when she started to cry softly into his chest. He looked at Marian. "How did he end up here?"

Marian sighed. "Her mother called him Friday morning, saying that he needed to win her back before she ran off and did something crazy, like marry you."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "She wants her daughter with THAT guy?"

Marian laughed and poked Lucy. She had a small smile through her quiet tears.

"Well, I dun't think he's gonna come around you no more, Lucy." Ricky kissed her tear streaked face gently when she looked up at him. "Let's go, I'm takin' you out for dinner."

PART 9

The next morning, Ricky sat in the front room, reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee. Lucy came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron after washing the breakfast dishes.

"What are you gonna do today, honey?" Ricky sipped his coffee and smiled at his wife.

"Oh, I have to work on this apartment! We still have stuff to unpack." Lucy sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. As he leaned in to kiss her, the door buzzer rang. Lucy laughed as she pulled away from his kiss playfully to answer the door.

She opened the door and drew in a breath. "Mother…."

Ricky turned around in his seat, placing his coffee cup on the coffee table. He stood up as Lucy hurriedly removed her apron. "Come in, Mother."

Lucy's mother walked in silently, stopping in the middle of the room when she saw Ricky. She looked him up and down. She was a woman slightly shorter than Lucy, with curly brunette hair and blue eyes that were more washed out in color than Lucy's.

"Lucille, Marian told me where you were living with this man."

Lucy stepped between her mother and Ricky. "I'm not LIVING with Ricky. We got married on Friday."

Lucy's mother was smug. "Yes, I heard. Well, you would've been taken care of much more if you'd stayed with Tom Henderson." She looked around the small apartment.

Ricky felt a smoldering rage at the mention of Tom's name. "Yeah, he took care o' her jesterday…" His accent seemed stronger in his anger.

Lucy turned and patted Ricky's chest. "Ricky, darling, please…" She turned back to her mother. "Ricky makes a very good living, he's very popular and talented. We only just got here, I haven't had a chance to do anything…"

"Well, I'm going back to Jamestown on the train. I wanted to give you one more opportunity to come back with me and have this marriage annulled. This is far beneath you."

Lucy sighed as Ricky sat on the couch without a word. She knew he was ready to burst. "Mother, Ricky is my husband. I'm not going back to Jamestown, I'm not having my marriage annulled. I wish you'd understand."

Lucy's mother headed for the door. "I understand, dear. I predict nothing good will come of this. And when you realize that, you can come home."

"I'll write to you, Mother."

"Goodbye, Lucille. Goodbye, Micky." Lucy's mother left and Lucy closed the door gently behind her. Ricky was sitting silently.

"Ricky? I'm sorry…" Lucy sat next to him.

Ricky smiled at her. "You din't do anythin' wrong, honey." Lucy cuddled up to him. "At least now she knows that I'm not leaving my big, strong Latin loverboy…"

Ricky laughed and pulled her up onto his lap. She giggled and he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. They were home.


End file.
